


Fourteen Million Six Hundred and Sixth

by Sorelion (Miakiii)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Basically if you've seen Endgame, Funeral, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony Stark, I call this "Parallel Endgame", M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Roleswap, Self-Sacrifice, The first chapter is hurt/no comfort, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel), but the second one is hopeful, it has the same energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakiii/pseuds/Sorelion
Summary: In a desperate attempt to find another way for them to win, Stephen Strange seeks out an extra timeline using the Time Stone. Thankfully, it's finally the one that he's satisfied with.





	1. Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [IrxnStrxnge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrxnStrxnge/pseuds/IrxnStrxnge) for being my beta! There would have some inaccuracies with the scenes especially in the Endgame part as I have not seen it and the transcript can only do so much. So I ask for your suspension of disbelief if you happen to see any of them, thank you and enjoy!
> 
> NGL the real honest reason why I really wanted to write this originally is because of my love for parallel scenes and bookends. I love symbolism like that and the opportunity to mirror Stephen and Tony's first banter AND the entire scene with TAO? Of course I'm doing that, I'd have to be daft if I didn't lmaooooo There was supposed to be a funeral scene??? But I didn't have the heart to break it in anymore tbh hahAH

_'Fourteen million six hundred and five...'_ His brain helpfully informs him of the exact number of timelines he's viewed. Most of them are variations of how Stark--no, _Tony_ \--dies at the hands of the Mad Titan. That seems to be the general pattern that he's observed: The closest they had come to winning all involve Tony's death somehow. The one timeline he's seen them actually victorious, one that involves a single _rat_ , even concludes with the same consequence.

_Tony Stark will die._

_'One more... just... one more! There has to be another way.'_ Stephen's stubborn mind all but screams at himself, not satisfied with the price he needs to use as a bargaining chip for the rest of the universe. He knows, from all the lives he saw, that the world, the _universe_ , needs Iron Man and he's not about to be the reason that the savior is taken away from them. He can't weigh and damn one person for the others; he has no right to do so. With a steady breath and a clearer mind, his surroundings fade away into nothing but a memory as the fourteen million six hundred and sixth possible future finally starts playing.

And--There! This is it! The one timeline he needs! His mind quickly commits to the memory, relishing in each detail and action he needs to perform to steer them into this timeline. Just as he is finishing up, his consciousness is yanked back into the present as warm hands and whispers of "You're back, you're alright" ground him to reality. Green-blue eyes stare at warm brown ones, appraising each detail of the man he's been friends _('sometimes even more...' his traitorous mind whispers)_ with in more than fourteen million different lives. He hears Quill ask how many he saw and keeps his eyes fixed on Tony's as he replies with a calm "Fourteen million six hundred and six". Suddenly, everything is all too real and too overwhelming as the final nail hits the metaphorical coffin from Tony's questioning tone.

"How many did we win?"

_'Two. One of which has an unacceptable trade-off so it really shouldn't count as a win.'_

"One."

He looks down as he nearly whispers his answer, knowing how much Tony hates being lied to. Stephen can't seem to bring himself to say it to the man he has grown to respect and admire. He doesn't want the universe to lose Iron Man.

**_He_ ** **doesn't want to lose Tony Stark.**

_It's better this way,_ he concludes softly to himself as he turns away from the all-too familiar questioning gaze the Avenger gives him. Before the battle that he knows they are destined to lose, he goes over the grand plan once more, finally fully committing himself to his fate. He apologizes to Wong mentally, knowing that he's gonna have to leave it to the older sorcerer to clean up his mess once more.

He stands up, pre-battle quips ready at the tip of his tongue as the Mad Titan finally arrives in a swirl of smoke and purple.

* * *

 "Did we just lose?"

No one seems to have the energy to reply to Quill's inquiry. Stephen consoles him in his mind, knowing that at least he wont have too much time to wallow in his guilt once he stops to actually think. He closes his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable as he channels  every single apologetic tone he can muster from his body at his reply to Tony's sad question that he knows is coming.

"Why would you do that?"

_'I love you. I care for you. I'm not letting you die.'_

"We're in the Endgame now."

It doesn't take long for the powerful echo of the _Snap_ to reach their ears and feeling the massive wave of energy, Stephen knows his time is up. He stares in morbid fascination as the Guardians fade away into dust, realizing that the memory in his head did not do justice at how horrifying it truly is to experience it in real time. When Quill finally dissolves, he panics internally as he skims over on what could be considered his temporary parting words. He settles onto one, as he realizes with great shame that he's doing Tony a disservice once more by lying to him. Still, he justifies himself, that it's better than the _alternative._

"Tony," he winces at his voice cracking at that wonderful name before continuing, "there was no other way..."

As selfish as it sounds, Stephen thinks to himself that he won't have to look Tony in the eye for all the pain he would cause the other man. He'll make it up to him, hopefully.

* * *

 Stephen wakes up with a harsh gasp as he slowly regains the feeling of his reformed body once again. He tries to check his bearings, as he focuses his bewildered mind at the key events he needs to remember for this timeline. So far, everything seems to be proceeding as it should. So, the next thing he does is look for one Peter Parker and gather the rest of the Guardians to make their way back to Earth. He nods at the Cloak, letting it gather the scattered Guardians as he makes his way to the young Avenger. Lying down onto one of the elevated rocks, Peter Parker blinks in confusion, as he looks at Stephen, in search for answers. The sorcerer helps him up, his medical professional-side cataloging each injury to patch up later.

"Doctor Strange! What happened? Where's Mister Stark?"

"Listen, Peter, Tony's back at Earth trying to fight Thanos and his children. He's going to need our help so I need you to calm down, okay?" Stephen starts off, nearly laughing at the teen's wide-eyed surprise upon hearing that his _hero_ needs his help. "While time may not have passed to us, it actually has been five years since Thanos decimated half the population."

"Hold up, you mean we've been dusted for **five years**!?" Quill's incredulous voice rings out as Stephen calmly nods affirmatively. The Cloak settles back onto his shoulders, as the Guardians finally gather up - ready to go to where the fight is at now.

"Oh... Oh no! Aunt May is going to kill me! And Mister Stark!" Peter mutters in panic, as he jumps as a hand places itself on his shoulder. Seeing the doctor's attempt at calming him down, Peter tries his best to do so, his mind now focusing on what needs to be done. The sorcerer's lip twitch  at the kid's attempt at placating himself and while Stephen may not admit it verbally, he has grown fond of the kid in all those different timelines. With one last gaze over the ruined planet, Stephen finally faces the other Guardians to explain the plan once more.

* * *

 "Is that everyone?" Stepping out of the portal, Stephen nods at Wong as the other master looks at him with an astonished look.

"What, you wanted _more!?_ " At the sound of Wong's snark, Stephen can’t help but let out a small huff of laughter. It's comforting to know how much he could rely on Wong for his plans to work well. Suddenly, the former stone keeper looks contemplative at something before facing the other master.

_'This is where it begins, where the timeline splits...'_

"Wong... do you mind directing some masters towards my way in a bit?"

"Are you planning something?"

"When have I not?"

Wong says nothing for a brief moment before giving Stephen a pointed look. Stephen offers nothing in return but a sad smile when Wong finally deciphers the meaning behind the other sorcerer's request. He nods solemnly just in time before they hear Captain America's booming voice (one of the mystics probably enhanced it to let everyone hear) that snaps them into battle once more.

_"Avengers. Assemble!"_

* * *

 The battle was just as messy as he remembers it and all the battle cries and banter (of course there is banter, it's _them_ after all) proves to be rather helpful with timing what he needs to do. Just as he finally manages to take a moment to compose himself, he hears the heavy clang of the suit land a few meters from him. After so long, Stephen finally faces the hero that he left behind, Earth's best defender, and the man he knows he would do anything for. Tony steps forward, determined to finally get to the bottom of the wizard's great plan before pausing to see his labored breathing, a sign that the idiot has probably overestimated his capabilities.

"Hey... Hey! You said one out of fourteen million... we win, yeah?"

Tony retracts his helmet, forcing the tired sorcerer to look him straight in the eyes.

_'I'm sorry for this.'_ He tries to communicate without speaking and Tony, understanding the look the other man is giving him, tries to relax himself as his face softens up in response.

_'It's alright. I get it.'_ Amber eyes stare at sea-green ones, expressing his forgiveness at the other man's actions. Tony masks his question as a statement - the very same question that has been plaguing him since Titan, with hope present in his voice.

"Tell me that this is it."

"If I tell you what happens," The sorcerer starts off wryly, as a small smile flutters onto his face before continuing, "it won't happen." Suddenly, the mood shifts and Tony grins at the other man, his eyes shining with fighting spirit and interest. Stephen steadies himself, committing to memory what Tony's next words would be.

"Alright, then." He scoffs, before giving the other man a confident smirk. "Well, welcome back anyway, asshole."

Stephen finally laughs, warming Tony's heart at the sight of the other man relaxing in his presence. He knows that the battle is still ongoing and that anything can still happen, but the Avenger can’t help but make future plans of visiting and getting to know the magic user.

After the small breather from such a tense battle, the two are once again dragged back into the action. Stephen barely recalls the chaos unfolding, his mind too busy keeping up with everyone as he tries his best to compartmentalize and examine the events of the one timeline he chose. He doesn't particularly remember who or what he fought or portal'd to a different dimension but all he knows is that he is running out of time. Despite everything, his mind can’t help but snicker at the horrible pun, considering how he is, or was, the keeper of the Time Stone.

A loud crash brings the sorcerer back from his stupor, as he grounds himself once more at the current reality he's in. Stephen inhales deeply, arms crossing and magic forming to release two Images of Ikonn to quickly gather the masters Wong asked to help him. He turns around, seeing the dam finally burst with water, just as he remembers from his memories. Bands of magic and power coil around his hands, pushing back the huge wave threatening to sweep the battlefield. On his left peripheral, he nearly sighs in relief at the other mystic arts users heading their way towards him along with the two copies he formed earlier. He turns his head, eyes once again staring at one Tony Stark. He tries not to get lost in the warmth, to not let anything slip past his stony exterior because it's _Tony Stark_ and he knows if the armored man ever finds out about the plan he will ask, even beg for him to stop, to find another way. It also doesn't bode well for the mystic arts master since he's fallen in love with the brave man in all those future timelines. He knows deep inside that if the Avenger were to ask _anything_ of Stephen, the sorcerer would fold without a fight.

He takes another deep inhale, remembering two possible outcomes he could choose. A single hand raised or a nod in confirmation.

Truthfully, Stephen knows that there was never any option for him. So without a second thought, Stephen nods at the other hero who gives him a shaky smile in response.

"I need you two to keep this flood away from the fight." He instructs the two masters before letting them keep up the magic holding the water back. The two copies slams into him, making his head spin for a few precious seconds. His senses, however, remain vigilant and it's only because of it that he hears it when Thanos uses one of the stones on Captain Marvel.

"Distract them for me, will you?" He senses a quick quiver of approval from the Cloak before speeding down towards the Mad Titan's face. Tony is slumped down on a piece of broken concrete a few meters away and he knows he has a very brief window of opportunity before the suited man takes the chance to coax the stones into his own gauntlet. Left hand raised, he opens a portal next to Thanos' arm and pulls onto the gauntlet with his might and magic. He feels himself reconnect with the Time Stone, hearing the familiar thrum of magic and power in his head, as he wrestles for the fate of the universe. For a second, Stephen thinks he failed and nearly panics when he and the cloak are pushed back but the sudden sharp and undefinable _pain_ on his left arm says otherwise. Without a pause, he asks for Time to give him a moment of refuge, and for Reality to help him construct another gauntlet with stones on the Mad Titan's hand.

Time pauses, heeding the call of its current user and Reality rewrites itself around the Titan's hand. In the green mist of fixed time, Stephen screams out in pain, small droplets of tears and sweat roll down on the side of his face and on his cheeks. Within the haze of pain and lethargy, the sorcerer barely manages to stay conscious, much less still. He hears whispers from Mind and sneers from Power. He feels Space and Soul quietly reaching out but staying out of the way and Time soothing him with the echoes of a past, present, and future. He sees Reality bending into undefinable shapes and giving him the impression of a proud child wanting praise.

The Stones cycle in poking and prodding him and at one point, Stephen knows nothing but infinite energy and the need to remake the universe. He is _immaterial, untouchable, eternal, **i**_ ** _m_** ** _movable--_ **

He gasps, recalling his **Self** back to where it was as he pushes down the promises of **Infinity and Creation** . The pain still grips him, making him grind his teeth in agony and it feels like days, months, years, _forever_ , especially since Time has paused itself. Without a routine to go over, he doesn't manage to keep track of how long he's been unstuck in Time.

When he does finally manage to control the overwhelming pain into somewhat of a dull throb, he takes a deep breath before letting Time flow once again. Reality still keeps the charade going and Thanos, with a triumphant smirk, looks over at a panicking Tony (his Tony, the same Tony who would have had the stones at this point and would have sacrificed himself over and over and _over--_ ) before declaring his victory speech.

"I am... inevitable."

_Snap._

Stephen sees Tony flinch but rather than the reverberating echo they felt all those years ago, Reality seems to bend and melt according to the sorcerer's will and much to the surprise of the two battling foes. The keeper lets out a tired chuckle as the Cloak settles itself on his weary shoulders once more. The small sound seems to have gotten their attention, with the Mad Titan staring in confusion and Tony looking at him in horror.

Stephen knows that the jig is up, and that Tony _knows and understands_ what has to happen.

"W-What the hell are you doing!?"

_'Stephen...?'_ He can practically hear Tony's pleading voice and it takes all his willpower and strength for him not to break down. Steeling himself, Stephen answers Tony's hidden plea with a sad smile.

"P-Protecting your r-reality... **douchebag** ..." _'I'm sorry.'_

##  **_Snap._ **

****_[   
](https://strangeironheart.tumblr.com/post/186392657649/ive-got-so-much-feeling-about-this-fanfiction) _ [Art by Strangeironheart](https://strangeironheart.tumblr.com/post/186392657649/ive-got-so-much-feeling-about-this-fanfiction)

* * *

 Tony thinks to himself that he should be celebrating with everyone. The joyous cheering and taste of victory settles into the air and despite feeling tired and weary, Thanos and his children being erased into dust is one event which should fill the entire universe with gratitude.

However, Earth's best defender can’t help but feel the need to be bitter over the cost of such victory. If it had been him in Stephen's place, he'd be surrounded by friends and family. Him though? He's stuck with just a man with a suit, the same man who could have stopped him, effectively all but left him to die and bear the consequences alone.

_'It's on me...'_

"You stupid... You couldn't have warned me about this at least so I didn't just uselessly stand there?! Stephen Strange, this is the second time already! How dare you..." Whatever other threatening words he wants to say are stuck in his throat, his eyes slowly watering up at the sight of the lifeless man he was bantering with earlier. The sorcerer's eyes are opened, dull and cold and blankly staring ahead. It is like a punch in the gut, realizing that he's never gonna act out all those future plans and ideas of visiting and getting to know the proud sorcerer.

Tony's grip tightens around the other man's head, cradling him back and forth with unspoken apologies and pleas to wake up.

There is a sound of a portal opening next to him and Tony honestly can’t care less about whoever it is. At the same time, he tenses himself, ready to protect the only thing left of the Universe's unsung hero before realizing who it was.

"Wong..." The Avenger sighs in relief, knowing that the other man at least managed to find them. Tony has never been so grateful to have connected with the other sorcerer during the five year gap of the Decimation.

"Stark. Is he...?" Wong grimaces and mustered a stoic face but Tony can see behind it. The closest ally and friend that Stephen has, from Tony's knowledge, is Wong. Judging by the grief and pain the other master was trying to hide, the feeling was mutual.

"You tell me..." Silence settles between them, with Wong kneeling down beside Tony who still has Stephen's body sprawled over his lap. The other sorcerer examines his dead colleague's body before realizing something. Just as he is about to tell the other man, Peter runs across the field towards the two men without stopping.

"Mister Stark! Is Doctor Strange--"

"Stark, Strange is still here."

The billionaire stares pointedly at the master, daring him to say that it is a joke. Seeing the seriousness in the other man's eyes, he nods his consent at whatever the other master would do. Wong wastes no time as he turns towards the new comer he interrupted.

"Kid, don't let anyone touch our bodies, okay?"

"Wait, what--" Without any explanation, Wong pushes Tony's astral form out as he also steps into the other place. He quickly ignores the panicked exclamations of the Spider-boy as he focuses on helping Tony to not break down in hysteria. Surprisingly, the other man is eerily still and staring into something--

_'Oh...'_ Wong finally understands the mechanic's silent awe. Just a few feet away from them is Stephen's astral form smiling fondly at the two of them. He looks resigned and close to fading away but Wong knows that the other sorcerer is content with his choice.

"Hey... What the actual hell is up with this!? How is this a _win_!? I... why didn't you tell me? You didn't need to die, you asshole..." Tony's voice is nearly  a whisper by the end of his rant as Wong notices the shift of Stephen's expression upon looking at Stark.

"I'm sorry, Tony."

"Don't _'I'm sorry'_ me, you idiot! There was enough time to work out the kinks! We were suppose to hang out and you would show me your creepy museum and that stupid carpet that doesn't make any sense!"

"Tony..." Stephen steps forward and lifts his no longer shaking hands to Tony's face, cradling them in the most intimate way he possibly could. Tony simply stares into his green-blue eyes, trying his best not to recall the cold, dead ones back in his real body. The billionaire then lifts his own hands, overlapping them with the sorcerer's.

"Time... is relative." He starts off, barely holding back his bewildered laughter at how much he is echoing The Ancient One's words to Tony. "We don't get to choose our own time, Tony. When I saw all those timelines unravel before me, I thought I'd be ready. I thought the universe had already given me what I had wanted and more in all those different lifetimes."

Stephen chokes back a sob as he softly presses his forehead against Tony's, making the Avenger eyes widen in realization at the implication of the Sorcerer's affection towards him.

"I thought I'd be ready to finally let you go... I thought in this one, you wouldn't wait..."

"You thought wrong, Stephen. I've waited five years and--I-I can't... I don't want to..."

"Fourteen million lifetimes... Fourteen million ways to fall in love with you and every single time, you always went out first. The Ancient One said that death gives life meaning but I know that's a lie. Your death didn't give my life meaning. _Your love did._ " Sighing, he presses his lips softly against Tony's own, his hands wiping away the tear streaks trailing down the mechanic's face.

"You saved me so many times, my invincible **Iron Man.** " Finishing his words, Stephen looks up to Wong briefly and the other master nods at him, understanding his friend's decision. Tony blinks for a second, shock still settling in as his eyes widen in comprehension. He is about to go on another tangent to ask, even _beg_ , Stephen to stay only to find him gone. Tony stares blankly ahead, the reality of the sorcerer's death still hasn't caught up with his whirring mind yet.

_'He's gone...'_

His mind briefly recalls the soft sea green eyes looking at him with love and the willingness to let go to take Tony's place as the universe's pariah.

**_'He's gone...'_ **

He hears it, the unspoken words of "I love you" wrapping around his head and his heart. It throws him off with how much he wants to say it back, to tell that idiot sorcerer how he made him feel from that short conversation and confession.

_**'But he's... gone...'** _

Panicked confusion settles in him as his astral form grasps into thin air, when Wong settles his hand on top of the billionaire's shoulders. Tony tries to shrug him off, his heart slowly being crushed at the thought of Stephen--

"Stark... you need to stop. He's gone."

"Shut up! I--"

"Stephen wouldn't have wanted you to do this, Tony." The Avenger stops upon hearing the fallen sorcerer's name, allowing Wong to finally get them both back into their bodies. Brown eyes open and the pain hits him once again, both physical and emotional. He sees Peter asking him a million questions, probably more, but for once Tony doesn't hear any of it. His hand reaches down and realizes that someone moved Stephen's body away from him. Whiskey eyes widen in panic as he tries to scramble off in search of the fallen sorcerer's body. He stops when Rhodey kneels down to his level with a steady hand on his shoulder, asking him something but all he hears is static and noise. Peter tries to get his attention again even as he tries to find where they had taken his lost love's body. For a split second, Peter shakes him, making him stare at the boy in blind panic. Finally, he recognizes the words the young Avenger says with a startling clarity.

"Mister Stark... I'm sorry."

Everything crashes down onto him at once. He doesn't know how long he just stared at the spider-boy after his apology but slowly, he lifts his arms and leans onto both Peter and Rhodey and cries in bitter defeat and despair at failing to save a man he fell in love with in just five sentences.

Tony thinks that, while Thanos is dead, it doesn’t feel like a victory - at all.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funerals are never for the dead. They're for the ones left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: No funeral scene here :)
> 
> Me after a few weeks: sO UHH HERE'S THE DEAL--
> 
> And here's an epilogue for closure and a sequel hook I'm working on lmaooooo That one has a happy ending, I promise! Special thanks to the peeps at the IronStrange Haven discord server and to my lovely beta [IrxnStrxnge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrxnStrxnge/pseuds/IrxnStrxnge)! Stay tuned for more of this universe haha~

**Bright.** The day is just too bright, too sunny, too _cheery_ . Tony doesn’t understand why everything is too damn loud on that day. Given the _event_ , he expected dreary weather, maybe light rain and clouds. He thinks that the universe at least owe it to its hero to at least make the weather right. Yet, the calm climate and soft beams of the sun make it feel unreal, _fake_. He feels like he’s stuck in the mirror dimension, away from everyone else.

For a funeral, nobody seems to care about the one inside the casket. Hell, if it weren’t for Christine’s soft sobs and Wong’s somber expression, Tony swears he could have mistaken this for a get together instead. His ears pick up a couple of faint laughter and the quiet lull of a conversation and the billionaire all but roughly turns away and heads to the front of the garden where Stephen’s casket lays resting. He’s already memorize each bold intricate pattern carved onto the wood and each species of flower arranged to form a bed for the fallen sorcerer. From the selection of flowers, Tony lets his hand hover over a single blue one as the name registers in his head.

Scorpion grasses.

_Forget-me-not._

He chokes back a sob as his hand flinches away from the blue stalk. The Avenger thanks whatever foresight convince him that morning to keep his dark shades on. He can already feel the slow drip of his tears trailing down the side of his face.

He hastily wipes it clean, hoping that everybody was too busy to notice his near breakdown for the fifth time that day. The billionaire stiffens as he hears quiet footsteps to his left before realizing that it’s one of the few people who actually gave a damn about the former neurosurgeon.

Christine Palmer, Stephen’s only other friend and the only other person in this funeral who knew the doctor beyond his glorified titles.

She quietly sniffles out a soft “my condolences” and without missing a beat, he replies with a “my condolences as well.” The world narrows down between the two of them, two out of the three people who care more than just a passing glance about the universe’s unsung hero. Fidgeting, Tony nearly breaks the silence between them but Christine beats him to it.

“So. Tony Stark, huh? I didn’t think Stephen knew a big shot celebrity like you.”

“Well, I knew him for a grand total of five hours.”

“I think five hours is more than enough to know someone.”

The billionaire lets out a quiet huff of laughter at the doctor’s attempt at probing for information.

“Trust me, he knows me more than I know him…”

_“Fourteen million ways to fall in love with you and every single time, you always went out first…”_

The memory plays so vividly and suddenly that the genius can’t help but bite back the sharp gasp threatening to escape from his lips. Out of habit, Tony presses his hand on top of the housing unit for his nanomites, gently tapping the glass for comfort. He let out a harsh shuddering exhale, trying his best to politely ignore Christine’s alarmed look.

He’s managed to keep it together for the entire morning, he can probably handle a few more hours.

“Mr. Stark? Are you alright--”  
  
“Fine. I’m fine.” Christine looks at him with suspicion and doubt but lets it go. She is not responsible for his well being, after all, and he’s not her patient.

“Well,” The neurosurgeon begins with a slight pause before continuing, “I’m sure he appreciates you visiting him.”

_“Your death didn’t give my life meaning. Your love did...”_

“Y-Yeah…”

“Thank you. For being there by his side.”

 _“You saved me so many times, my invincible_ **_Iron Man_ ** _.”_

“What’s the point?” Tony’s voice cracks, nearly letting out a small whimper upon recalling his last few moments with the other man.

“Even if I did stay, even if I was there…” _‘Even if I did manage to save him in all those fourteen million lifetimes...’_ Tony trails off, his voice trembling with heartache with each syllable.

“I couldn’t save him in this timeline when it mattered the most. I failed him. _I’m not his invincible Iron Man..._ ” The billionaire’s breath hitches, as he struggles to hold back the tears that threaten to escape him. Christine looks at him with sad, pitiful eyes, realizing that Stephen probably meant a lot more to him than he lets on. Tony turns away, not wanting to break down in front of the doctor more than he already has when he is stopped by the only other master of the mystic arts he knows.

“Stark, a word?” Tony nods at the other man while bidding his farewell to the female doctor. A portal opens in a shower of golden sparks and Tony has never been so glad to see the familiar walls of the New York Sanctum. The billionaire wastes no time in burying himself in the comfortable armchair, his shoulders slumped in defeat and exhaustion. He takes off his sunglasses and wipes his face with the edge of his formal suit. Red rimmed whiskey colored eyes stare at the small kindling in the fireplace as silence consumes the room.

Wong finally enters the room holding two cups of steaming hot tea as he hands one to Tony without saying anything. The Avenger drinks the scalding tea without a flinch, as he relishes in the burning pain on his tongue. It feels nice, refreshing.

It feels like he was being cleansed of his sins.

He sets down the cup with a tiny _clink_ , letting today’s events sink in.

“Are you calm enough to talk now?”

Tony’s first response is denial and to deflect. As he is about to deny it, the words get stuck in his throat and he feels his mouth clam up. He fidgets on the comfortable armchair and brings his knee up to his chest before nodding silently at the other man’s inquiry.

“Good.” Wong sips his own luke warm tea before setting it down next to Tony’s cup. Comfortable silence settles for a brief moment, giving Tony the opportunity to soak up the soothing atmosphere of the Sanctum.

During the five year gap, Tony worked with the Mystic Arts master more than a few times. He’s stayed and worked in the Sanctum for quite a while to the point that he’s gotten rather familiar with the librarian and current care-taker of the New York Sanctum. Proof of his continuous visits show in some parts of the old building, as he sometimes left behind some tools and tech here and there. At some point, Tony could actually say that he’s bonded and gotten to know the other man well.

His sentimental thoughts vanish, as a dark thought quickly replaces it.

_He never got to visit Stephen in his own home._

“Stark, you know normally, we’re not allowed to let any outsiders even know of the relics and what they are capable of.”

“Wow, you’re breaking your stuffy laws for me?”  
  
“However, in my judgement as the current standing Master of the New York Sanctum, I believe you are a worthy ally and a capable associate.”

“Right, is this going anywhere, Beyonce?”

“Where I am going with this is... here.” The librarian stood up as he hands Tony a bundled up red fabric. Curious, the genius stands up and lets the piece of fabric flow down.

It is a cloak. A very bright red cloak.

It is _The Cloak_ . **_His Cloak_ **.

Tony’s mirth vanishes upon processing the information. He dangles the much duller red fabric around, waiting for it to get up and slap his hand.

It never does.

“Before Stephen… passed away, the magic in the Cloak of Levitation bound itself into his soul. So when he faded away…” The master trails off, letting the explanation sink into Tony’s mind. Calloused hands clutch the immobile fabric like a lifeline as he closes his eyes, trying his best to keep the stinging tears from dropping. He holds the cloak close, nearly wrapping the once sentient fabric around himself as he takes in the warmth and smell of Stephen’s presence from the once sentient fabric.

It doesn’t stop Tony from finally collapsing back into the chair, curling himself up and blinking away the tears that managed to escape. His ever active mind tries to compartmentalize his feelings, trying to force logic onto emotion.

It doesn’t work.

He feels the swell of bitter anger at the unfairness of the universe, at the absolute weight of responsibility that one (now _dead_ ) man was burdened with. The Avenger clutches the fabric tightly, torn between wanting to express his fury at the poor immobile cloak and needing to hold onto the safety and comfort the cloth provides.

_‘Didn’t I do enough? Why does this stupid selfish universe keeps on taking and taking--Why did it have to be him? Why did it take him? Why couldn’t it be me instead...’_

As his thoughts ramble on, the angry fire slowly transitions into a deep bottomless pit of regret at the many what-if’s and would-have-been’s. The regrets pile up and bring up everything from Obie’s betrayal to his horrible treatment of Pepper to the point where they never mended the lost romantic love they had between them.

However, everything pales in comparison to the biggest regret suffocating him. He mourns at not being able to spend more time with Stephen, getting to know him more, befriending him, making him laugh, and maybe even falling deeper for him--

“Stark, you’re brooding again.”

For a second, Tony’s thoughts halt at the other man’s voice. Tired whisky eyes settle on the sitting form of the other master, who gives him a raised eyebrow in return. The sorcerer’s face suddenly turns solemn at the sight of the billionaire’s searching eyes.

“He would have wanted you to take care of it. As a master of the mystic arts and more importantly, his friend, I would like to honor his last wish.”

“But… it’s gone--”

“Will that stop you from taking it?”

 _‘No, it won’t.’_ Tony sighs mentally, realizing he’s lost this one. _‘How does this guy know me so well?’_

A sudden thought flashes through his mind before he can even begin to process what it means.

_‘He probably knows Stephen well, too.’_

Tony can’t help but feel a bubble of envy and jealousy spring up. He knows rationally that there is nothing to be jealous of concerning the other man. He just happens to have known the doctor earlier, just like Christine. They are all still hurting and mourning the same man.

_‘The same man that they had more time with than I ever had...’_

He knows he got the best deal out of the three of them. Christine knew Stephen at his worst, when he was just as bad as Tony was before Afghanistan. Wong knew him at his road to recovery, when he was just a budding sorcerer confused about the direction where his life was going. Tony knew Stephen at his best, when over fourteen million lifetimes had passed for the doctor and had finally given him all the experience he needed to be at peace with his chosen future. The Stephen Tony knew, even if it was just for a few minutes, is the one that was content to sacrifice himself out of his love for the genius.

There is something about that thought that makes Tony loosen his grip on the loyal piece of outerwear. He feels his heart lift up and his chest swell at the thought of Stephen loving him contently in each timeline, including this one. 

It doesn’t matter how short their time was because in just one conversation, in five sentences, Tony fell for the Sorcerer faster than a meteorite falling straight into the Earth’s atmosphere.

Like a wound being disinfected, he feels himself let go while in the comfort of his hero’s most loyal dead companion and in the safety of his home.

“So, you really don’t mind me… having this?”

“Like I told you, he wanted you to have it.” Wong sighs as he sits up and grabs the empty cups. “Maybe it would also help with your nightmares.”

Tony is about to rebut and deflect but he finds the other man already on the other side of the Sanctum. He settles for complaining under his breath, realizing that the other man might be right. The billionaire certainly feels more at ease and comfortable with the fabric draped around him protectively. After Wong comes back, he opens a portal to the funeral venue once more. Tony steps through, nodding at the surprised Christine in acknowledgement.

As the day finally ends and the funeral wake draws close, Tony stares solemnly at the man resting peacefully in the casket and gives his final goodbye. He knows that the sorcerers are planning to cremate his body and store it in Kamar-Taj, a place that the Avenger has no right to visit. Red cloak billowing behind him, he presses his lips onto his fingers and lets it linger on top of the casket for a few seconds. He hopes that wherever his sorcerer may have gone, he at least felt Tony’s final kiss. The billionaire turns around and leaves silently, failing to notice a blue butterfly fluttering around where he was just moments ago.

That night, Tony sleeps on his bed with the cloak and feelings of Stephen wrapped around him. He dreams of ocean blue eyes and gentle scarred hands. He dreams of a lifetime with a wonderful man calling his name with his smooth baritone voice. He remembers marriage and commitment, the passionate love-making, and growing old together. There is also magic and mystery and superheroing and avenging.

There is contentment. Happiness. **_Love_ **.

Tony sleeps soundly for the first time in years.

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this?”

“Well, you were the one who received the help, Wong.”

“Between the two of us though--”

“Yeah. I know.” Stephen Strange sighs as he tries to fight off the growing headache threatening to take a hold of him thanks to their current predicament.

“We can always ignore it.” Wong suggests as the other sorcerer looks at him in surprise at the suggestion.

“You said it yourself, I… need to clear my head from everything that’s happened. Plus, who are we to ignore help from those who need it?”  
  
“Just let yourself be their anchor for a bit and then head straight back here. Parallel dimensions are nearly mirror dimensions of our own, so try not to get too distracted there.”

“I know what parallel dimensions are, Wong.”

“... Strange, you know it’s not your fault, right?”

“Wong… I deliberately chose this path. It’s my fault that Tony’s gone.” The sorcerer lifts his hand out of habit, forgetting that the Eye of Agamotto is gone. Without meaning to, he hears the faint echoes of the different timelines flash before him.

He feels the surge of lost love claim his heart once again.

“Look, it’s fine. It was a lose-lose situation and I’m sure he would have… wanted me to choose this…” Blue eyes look away, as he holds back a quiet sob from escaping his lungs.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“I-I’ll be fine. I just need to get away from all of this.” Focusing, Stephen draws some magic from the different dimensional energies and creates a rift, bridging the two realities together.

“Just keep an eye on the spider-kid for a bit, okay?” Stepping through the portal, Stephen sees whisky eyes sparkling with delight and a smile that seems as bright as the sun. For a second, he thinks he is once again back in his memories, in one of the few lifetimes where he is more than friends with the charismatic Avenger.

However, he is struck with the realization that this is real, that he did cross to a parallel dimension to offer assistance, that his Wong is contacted by this dimension’s Wong for help, and that he is standing on the parallel dimension’s version of the New York Sanctum.

Right now, he really is staring at one flabbergasted and very much _alive_ Tony Stark, wearing his Cloak of all things and the other Wong is looking worriedly at both of them.

_“... Stephen?”_

**Author's Note:**

>  _Endgame hurt me so this is me trying to hurt it back haha_  
>  Special thanks to the amazing peeps at the IronStrange Haven discord server for getting my spark back (and for all the AU prompts being thrown everywhere) It's literally a balm for my creative inspiration!!!
> 
> asdfgjyui EDIT: THIS FIC HAS GOTTEN FANART! THANK YOU SOSOSOSO VERY MUCH TO [STRANGEIRONHEART](https://strangeironheart.tumblr.com/) FOR THE LOVELY ART jshdfkgl


End file.
